For an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, a light-emitting material is driven by a current to emit light. The light-emitting material is very sensitive to temperature, air and water, so excellent packaging is of greatest importance for a service life and the image quality of the OLED display device. There are various packaging techniques for the OLED display device, e.g., laser packaging, thin film packaging, and injection packaging. Among them, the laser packaging technique is currently the most mature one, and its primary operating principle includes melting glass cement located at a specific position between two glass substrates (i.e., a cover glass substrate and a back glass substrate on which the light-emitting material and a circuit pattern are located) using a laser beam in an accurate and rapid manner, so as to package the two glass substrates.
However, for a traditional laser sintering method, a temperature of the glass cement will increase from a room temperature to 800-1000□ instantaneously, and then decrease to the room temperature. During the rapid heating and cooling procedures, a shrinkage stress may be accumulated inside the glass cement, so cracks or even splits may easily occur for the glass cement and the glass substrates packaged by the glass cement. Currently, there are substantially two methods for overcoming this defect. One is to reduce thermal expansion coefficients of the glass substrates and the glass cement, so as to reduce the shrinkage stress, and the other is to reduce a laser sintering speed. However, when the first method is adopted, there are great limitation to the materials of the glass substrates and the glass cement, and the second method is inapplicable to mass production. Hence, the manufacture of the OLED display device will be greatly limited when the two methods are adopted.